Coming Back to Me
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: Without any excuse somehow they find themselves together time after time.   -Based on promos-
1. In Too Deep

**Author's Note: **Okay If you have seen the latest promo for Degrassi this goes of the ending where Eli like tries to kill himself or something and Clare is like 'ELI! ANSWER ME!' So here is my first series on one shot! And no I have no clue if this is correct or not. I look at a lot of comments on al lot of the 'In Too Deep' promos, and people think he has pill in his hands, so that's what I choose. I'm telling from both points of view.

**Genre/s:** Helping/ Angst

**Story Type:** AU

**Rating**: K (PG)

**Pairing**: EClare

**Disclaimer:** Eclare would trump Cake if I owned Degrassi.

* * *

"You promised me that you would never leave me." I said to her over the phone. My heart breaking, and me feeling isolated and uncared for, and most of all, unwanted,

"I'm not leaving you Eli; I just want a little space." She said trying to get me to understand, but what is there to understand, if two people love each other enough, they should want to be together for almost all the time, not apart at all.

"Bullshit, Clare. I can't take this. If two people love each other, they should want to be together, not apart. And you broke the promise." I said as the pills took over my brain slowly, I couldn't keep up. I let my hand slip from the wheel and my hand dropped the phone as I said "Goodbye Clare."

I stared at nothing as I heard a faint "Goodbye, Clare," at the other end of the phone. Then my mind started to panic, bad panic. My heart sped up as I heard tires screech.

"Eli?" Nothing. "ELI!" Nada. "ELI! ANSWER ME!" Zilch.

It's amazing for how many words there can be for zero or nothing. I mean there's nothingness, annihilation, aught, blank, cipher, extinction, flyspeck, insignificancy, naught, nihility, nobody,nonbeing, nonentity, not anything, nought,nullity, obliteration, oblivion, shutout, trifle, void, wind, zero, zilch, zip, emptiness, and nonexistence. That's what there is to describe what was going on in my head, except the fact that Eli was in trouble. I had no clue where he is . . . was, I have no clue.

I grab my jacket and run from my room. I fled down the stairs and out the door as if my feet were touching nothing, walking on air. I looked down both streets and picked left because it had an 'E' in it, like Eli. I raced down the sidewalk, j-walked a street or more, before I finally heard the blatant sirens. My heart pick up some extra beats, I couldn't feel anything. I was numb.

When I turned the corner, Morty was beat-up and so was the other car. The hood was scrunched up, pushing into where the drivers seat was. I saw flashes of white and blue, the paramedics, it finally clicked. They were getting a lean body in black out of Morty, threw the window.

"ELI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I raced through the bodies, past the cops(who started yelling), the yellow tape(Which I ducked under, I think), all the way to a very pale Eli on a stretcher, he had cuts on his face, a bruised lips, black eye, and adding to the cuts was a huge gash on his forehead. The sheets he was laying on had blood in places. My hand flew up to my mouth and I bit back a sob.

"Who are you?" a paramedic asked me.

"H-h-hi-his gi-girl fri-frie- girlfriend" I said, stumbled over syllables, and everything. He nodded and pushed me toward the ambulance. I climbed in without hesitation, and leaned over Eli, clutching his hand very tightly in mine.

I had no idea if he would be okay, I could only hope. I didn't want space anymore, I wanted him. All I could think about was what had led him to this, all fingers pointed to me. I just kept mumbling 'This is all my fault' over and over again.


	2. Now or Never

**Author's Note: **I just watched the promo for the new season, I'm scared to watch but how can I not?

**Genre/s:** Helping/ Angst

**Story Type:** AU

**Rating**: K (PG)

**Pairing**: EClare

**Disclaimer:** Eclare would trump Cake if I owned Degrassi.

* * *

"**Did you erase me from your **_**memory**_**? Did you ever LOVE ME AT ALL!"** I stood there watch his back, he didn't show signs o turning around, so I stood there and watch him. His hands would clench then unclench, I stood up straight and help my head up high. He slowly turned around, his eyes had fire and I felt the need to shrink back, but I didn't I just stood there.

"You broke up with me." His voice was eerily calm, and it sent shivers through me.

"I had no choice. You were manipulating me! You crashed your car just so I would stay, you needed help!" I said, talking with my hands, I watched him shake his head.

"And who put that idea into your head? Your best friend? Did you ever think she could've been wrong? You did this Clare, this is all you. You chose what you wanted and didn't even care to listen to me. This is my year, and if I moved on, so be it!" He yelled out at me like a slap in the face. I knew everyone was staring at us, the ex-couple who were fighting about the future, the music had been cut off and people were whispering. I knew this would be all over the place at the end of the night.

"What I don't get is how you can forget about me. I haven't forgotten about you, about us. Did you lie about loving me? Was everything a lie?" I asked him, tears forming in my eyes. I watched him as he closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose.

"Not here, Clare. Not here. This my time to spend how I choose. You let me go, you don't get a choice. Not now, not here." I shook my head as he said this. I glared at him as I stood up straight again and pointed my finger at him.

"Then you, Elijah Goldsworthy, can go to hell. I miss you, but now, I don't even know." I said turning around, and pushing open the door. I ran out of there and down the sidewalk, ignoring the world. I sat down on a bench, only to realize a few minutes later, that it was _the _bench. I wiped away the few stray tears, and tilted back my head, looking up at the sky with the stars. I saw someone move out of the corner of my eye and then he sat down beside me. I looked at ground again, the person beside me sighed.

"Hey, so, back there, dramatic." The guy said. I nodded and looked over at him. He had blonde-ish hair . . . it was dark, I really couldn't that well with the dark obscuring everything. But all I could see was Eli, over and over again.

* * *

"Clare! CLARE!" I yelled at her as she slammed the door open and it banged closed I watch as she started running as I saw her through the window. I started to walk forward when Adam called me. I sighed as I turned around and sat back down, I looked over at Adam. "It isn't supposed to hurt anymore. I'm not supposed to feel _it_, anymore." I said, as he patted my shoulder and leaned into his chair.

"Maybe you need someone else. You need to actually move on, she has." He said, and I looked at him with raised eyebrows, sending him _that _look, he laughed under his breath and nodded. "So, she's getting there. Look just choose a girl, make a rebound. You might find something." He said, patting my shoulder, before walking away. I watched as a blonde-ish guy walked out of the place and that led me to see this girl across the room, and she looked like, well she was different. Her eyes didn't sparkle like Clare's, her smile didn't light up the room, the way she moved didn't make the world move, and she didn't claim her place, but I'm sure there was something. She suddenly looked over and smiled at me, I waved and then turned away to talk to someone else, anyone else. It's just . . . if I had the chance I would date Clare over and over again.


	3. EClare beats Cake

**Summary**: Set after week 5, Clare is worried and confused, Eli helps her and she helps him.

**Author's Note: **I was tired of Cake, and this is what happens. I know mine is spelled like m'Y'ne. it's on purpose.

**Genre/s:** Helping/ Angst

**Story Type:** AU

**Rating**: K (PG)

**Pairing**: EClare

**Disclaimer:** Eclare would trump Cake if I owned Degrassi.

* * *

I couldn't feel my toes. There was absolutely no feeling in them. I looked around me, it was icy everywhere, like a blizzard. I tried remembering what was happening, I had fallen asleep after had gotten home, exhausted. Rehearsals were always horrible leading up to the big day, even though we were sort of months away. They're even worse when someone from the newspaper pops in from time to time. Especially when that someone is Clare, whose current boyfriend is working on set and can take breaks to talk to her, while I'm with the cast, pining that she would give me another chance.

Even so, Clare was watching, so I had made sure everyone was doing their best. I had blown up at Imogene though, after school. She was like a pest, just waiting on the sidelines, always there and you couldn't get rid of her. I really thought I wouldn't need my meds, I mean I've been under control of myself for a few weeks now and this was the first time I've really blown up- like, BLOWN UP, at someone. Not counting the 'Little Miss Steak's' incident . . . but I was still cold and couldn't feel my toes.

I was getting mad, the air was swirling and I couldn't help notice the pressure rising with my feelings. I needed something. It was out of my grasp, but I needed it. It was myne, and I _wanted _it. It. Was. MYNE! I woke up with a jolt. My eyes flew open and I could feel my toes again. My hand went to my nightstand, grabbing for something. When I finally clasped it I brought it in front of me. My sight was clearing and I was able to read the gold watch. 9:48, it was Saturday.

I put it back down, and was about to close my eyes to go back to bed, when something caught my eye. I turned over in my bed looking toward my desk. I had to be dreaming because this couldn't be real. She had her back towards me, messing with something in her hands. As she turned back toward me I quickly closed my eyes, feigning sleep.

"Nice try, Eli. I saw you wake up." She said with her voice scolding with a slight tease in it. I opened them again, and took her in. She was in a purple shirt and a pair of jeans, with a black headband in her hair. She handed me a glass a juice and put a pill in my hand, it was small and white, circular.

"Where did you get this?" I asked her, turning it over and over in my palm. I looked up to stare at her. She was watching my movements, testing the waters. "Why are you even here? Didn't do enough damage?" I asked her, my voice full of sarcasm.

"Eli, don't be so cynical. I wanted to talk to you. You're worrying me." She said, taking a seat at my desk. She clasped her hands in front of her, looking at me, her legs crossed. "It's your medicine, you're mom asked me to give it to you, and she had your refill and called me. Why didn't she call Adam?" She asked, sitting up straight as I pulled myself up in my own bed leaning against the wall and pillows.

"We don't talk much. Why do you even care? You left me, remember? You have moved on. I have to see it about every day. The weekend is my peaceful time, can't you leave me be?" I asked her, as she moved to the end of my bed, curling up at the end of it. I watched her.

"Remember when we were cleaning your room? You said I earned oh-so-many free night at Eli's hotel of B&B, was it casa de la Eli? Oh, I miss that." She reminisced as I watched a sparkle come into her eyes and couldn't help relive that moment with her. She suddenly looked at me, meeting my eyes. "I was the hero." She said, and I went back to Wednesday, after school where she talked to me about the play. I was lost in her eyes, and it felt as if we were back to the way we were, that I could walk over and kiss her if I wanted to.

"You were always the hero, Clare." I told her, smiling at her, as I watched her smile at me, right back. She looked outside my window, light was shining through. I want to reach for her, hold her in my arms, but something was nagging at me. "Why are you here, Edwards?" I asked her and she looked back at me.

"I'm confused. I thought we were done with, but now I have feeling for Jake, and I'm worried _all _the time, it seems, about you. I worry if Jake is safe when he is working on the set; I worry if you're safe every day. It's confusing." She said, sitting up and looking out my window.

"Come here." I said to her. Know that what I was about to do was going to break me, even if I could talk her into it, and she didn't respond to it. I guess it was a good thing I had my pills back. She just looked at me. I sighed and got up, not realizing that I was in lack of a shirt, but it didn't really matter. I walked to where I was in front of her, and held out my hand, she took it. Standing in front of me, a little shorter she looked into my eyes, and I got caught up in hers.

I leaned down toward her, my hands wrapping around her neck, I felt her breath stall from her pulse under my finger. I felt her hands grabbed onto my arm, I could feel her so close now. Her eyes were shut, but she had to make the final move. To my surprise, she did. She clung to me, feeling her lips again, it was . . . amazing. To have her in my arms, and be like we were, it was an incredible feeling.

All of my emotions slowed down, and my craziness was, like it was wrapping itself up and putting itself in a tight little box in the corner of my mind. I felt sane and rational, normal, for the first time in weeks. I felt like _Eli_ again. Time slowed down, and I saw myself and Clare kissing, like and OBE. It was like that body wasn't myne. I saw us turning the kiss into more, and rendition of my 'French exam' if you will. We were clinging to each other like the air you breathe.

I carefully pulled myself away, and detangled her from me. "Remember who you are Clare; don't do anything you'll regret. It's okay if you're not ready." I said to her as she laid her forehead against my own, nodding. She sighed before she, herself spoke aloud.

"I've already done something I regret." She said, cuddling into me, I rested my head on hers as we fell back onto my bed. "I broke my promises." She whispered, and hugged me tighter.

"Well, if you want to be, you can be stuck with me, again." I said, whispering it in her ear.

"I think I know why your mom called me." She mumbled into my chest. I wordlessly voice a 'hmm?' and she replied to that with: "Because of this." I chuckled. She turned toward me rapidly and grabbed my hands. "So then, I guess I'm stuck with you, just like you said you were stuck with me." She said, a smile christening both our faces.

"What about Jake?" I asked her, nodding to her phone on my desk. She shrugged.

"I'll deal with him tonight." She said. "You've never pressured me." She said and I looked at her with a look that was like 'what are you talking about?' She looked serious though. "Anytime I threw myself at you, you always backed off, know that I wasn't ready even though you had to have been." She said, looking at me.

"Clare, I'll always put you first." I said, as she leaned in to give me another kiss over and over again.


	4. Week 6

Summary: Set during the play written by Eli. Clare starts feeling suffocated by life, and can't figure her feelings out.

**Author's Note**: I was tired of Cake, and this is what happens. I know mine is spelled like m'Y'ne. it's on purpose. I also know that Clare is NOTHING like this, but I wanted to test some waters, I wondered what it would be like if Clare came apart at the seams.  
-I know I have three YouTube accounts but if you go find MissRaichyl or click on my homepage button on my profile, I have EClare videos.  
-If you follow this link, here is the promo for this story: watch?v=9fE3fJfzSzY  
-Or this one for the first chapter: watch?v=NuywxcmIYyY

**Story Type:** AU

**Rating:** K (PG)

**Pairing:** EClare

**Disclaimer:** The 'Cake' would burn if I owned Degrassi.

* * *

I watched as Eli exploded on stage, just rambling about how there are no happy endings. I just watched in shocked silence and Jake grabbed my hand tightly. Why did I feel the urge to run? To grab him and pull him backstage? To hug him and say happy endings do happen? Where did _that _come from? Jake squeezed my hand again and Eli walked back stage with anger in his step. The lights dimmed, and the play begun, but I was shocked, still. No one dared to move, to speak.

Jake sighed and relaxed into his chair as the play begun. I wanted to get up and go with my instincts but Jake kept my hand in his, and his grip was strong, but not uncomfortable. I watched as the actors played their roles, as Imogene played 'Clara' and I rolled my eyes whenever she overdid something. I couldn't believe I got stuck on this piece.

Katie has hated me from the moment I said hi. I don't even know why either! Was it because I had Jake? I looked at Jake from the corner of my eyes. He was sitting comfortably in his chair, smiling as the play unwound. I looked at the stage realizing we were almost at intermission. I looked around me, and then I started to stand. Jake looked at me, pulling me back down.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, looking a bit confused. I looked at him and tried to put on my best act, to seem thoughtless.

"I need some air. I'll be back before intermission, okay?" I said, patting his hand as he released my own hand. I stood up and made my way through the chairs to the doors. Once I was out of those I started running. My shoes clapped on the stairs as I took them two at a time. I ran up and up. When I finally went through one last door, I found myself on the roof. The air swirled around me, and I looked over the city.

It was pretty at night. The lights were bright and the sky was dark. I heard cars, trucks, semis, birds, and other things that were hard to place. I felt free and alone, but alone in the good way, content with myself. I have felt on edge all night and barely watched any of the first half; I didn't even know who played who. I ran a hand through my curls and looked up at the stars which were burning bright into my mind.

I felt my body calm down and felt my thoughts slow down. I sat down, with my back to the wall. The ground was cold under my hands. I felt the wind brush past and a shiver raced through me. It was really cold outside. I thought about Eli, yelling the thing about happy endings. Was that because of me?

I remembered the first time we met when he ran over my glasses, then when we were assigned partners, skipping to do homework, him giving me his headphones. I remembered the first kiss on Romeo and Juliet, me finding his house, him telling me about Julia. The smoke bomb during tests, the second kiss with made my insides light on fire. When he called me his girlfriend, teaching me how to drive, my promises, him coming clean about hoarding, even Hotel Eli. But there is the bad, too. Like him driving his hearse into a wall, him forcing every minute upon me, protecting when I didn't need protection, Ipecac in Fitz drink.

Then there is Jake, the boy from my childhood, the guy who was waiting for me. He was light, fun, and free. He was Eli's total opposite, we had so much fun. We would make out and have 'fun'. We had this past that couldn't be rivaled. Even with all those dead frogs. He knew me, or the Clare I _was_. Being with him was different. I wasn't needed, but wanted. I wasn't relied on, but care free. But with Jake, it _feels _like a fling, when I was with Eli, I felt like we were gonna make the long run, we were going to make it.

I got up a few minutes later and opened the door, a blast of heat hitting me. I wanted to feel _that _again, _needed. _I wanted more than a fling, I wanted forever. I wanted the spark coursing through me with just one touch. I didn't want to feel pressure to do _stuff_. I wanted to come to be ready. I felt my hands shake with aggravation, and I turned in a circle, my hands in my hair. _Was I going crazy?_

"It's okay to scream. People are still two floors down." A voice said behind me, I turned and saw Eli leaning against the door way to the next set of stairs. "Jake is looking for you, its intermission, said you were supposed to be back before that." He said with a shrug, I just stared at him. "Ali, Jake, Sav, and I are looking for you. You should go, now!" He said, like I don't get it. I felt like my head was gone, I just wanted to explode.

"I don't want to be found!" I screeched out at him, his eyes opened wide. "I want to be needed, I want to feel wanted, I want heavy with light! I want to not be St. Clare, but I want to stick to my beliefs!" I said, ranting coming closer and closer to the end of my fuse. I just stood in the middle of the hallway, finished, staring at Eli, who looked frightened. _Great, I scared the crazy one._

"Clare, if you're not ready, then you aren't. Don't let someone change you if it doesn't benefit you." He said. How did he do that? Stay calm? He hasn't been this calm in weeks. . . "It's called taking my meds." My head popped up as he shook a pill bottle. "Yes, you asked that aloud." I was so confused, wondering if we had switched minds.

"I feel like I can't breathe, like I'm not Clare. This isn't me, I don't act this way. I'm the calm one, you're the one who is nuts! I'm supposed to be the light, not the dark." I said, whispering to myself.

"Well, that hurt." I heard a mumble from the direction of Eli. Eli! He could fix this! I just have to prove that I don't have any feelings for him; he being in my head is driving me nuts. All I have to do is prove it. That's all it will take. My feet were walking straight up to him, my arms locking themselves around his neck, my lips finding them as easily as ever. He took a second, then his hands grabbed my waist, he pulled me further into him. It hit me then:

Standing in this deserted hall way, with no lights setting the scene, making out with my ex boyfriend, while my boyfriend was looking for me, I had never been over Eli, it had just taken me this long to realize the dark goes great with light. Becasue no matter how many time you try, it's inevitable. Eli is it and I would gladly choose him, over and over again.


	5. MidSeason Finale

**Summary:** Set during the finale where Clare and Eli are in the hallway at the hospital and smiling at each other.

**Author's Note: **I was tired of Cake, and this is what happens. I know mine is spelled like m'Y'ne. I was thinking about the finale and how it felt like it was foreshadowing.

**Genre/s:** Romance/Angst

**Story Type:** AU

**Rating:** K (PG)

**Pairing:** EClare

**Disclaimer:** Oh, I think we all know NONE of us own Degrassi.

* * *

"Sis?" Eli, his voice had a confused tone laced through it, asked me. I took my phone from his outstretched hand, and nodded. Explain what had happened before prom. . . and during. He listened to me nodding. I caught his eyes and it just slipped out.

"Maybe we weren't meant to be." I said, my voice hushed. We stood there staring at each other unable to look away as shy smiles pulled on our lips. It was unexpected. I never expected to get these feeling rushing back, but all of a sudden butterflies were raging in my stomach and my hands went clammy.

"Maybe." He said back, he then pulled his eyes away and he turned to Adam. "Hey, Adam. Clare and I are gonna go search for some coffee, okay?" He called to Adam who was currently being suffocated by his mother. I heard a muffled okay and started walking with Elijah down the hallway. I looped my arm around his and I swear I saw a smile.

* * *

It was a pretty quiet walk through the hospital as we took the stairs, because the elevators were too crowded. We were on the floor 3, going down the stairwell to level 2 when he grabbed my arm, gently, to stop me from leaving the landing. I turned to him, his brown eyes searching my own blue ones. He gently let my arm out of his grasp and we stood there for, what felt like 5 minutes. He sucked in a breath as if he was going to say something.

"If you could go back how far would you go?" He asked me, and I cocked my head to the side. Thinking. How far would I go? Before Jake? Before Eli ruined us? Before my parents divorce? Before Darcy left? Before K.C? Before Darcy was raped? Before Adam, Darcy's stalker, which set my family falling apart into motion? How far would I have to go to right the so many wrongs? I thought and thought. If I went back, who would I be today?

"I wouldn't. If I went back to fix the wrongs, I would have to go so far back. How about you?" I asked him, searching his eyes.

"I only had one mistake. I let you go." He said, watching for my reaction. I just stood as my heart absorbed the shock from what he said.

"Why do you still want me? I've been so rough with you. Telling you that we were never gonna get back together, being with Jake. You helped me with Jake." I said, so confused as to why he still wanted me.

"You have no clue the affect yo can have. You know, I sat by watch you two and all I felt was pain. Then I was back on my meds, knowing my issues, working them through, and all I could think was I needed to apologize to everyone I hurt. I want them to forgive me so I could move on, you know? You were the only one I want to make sure was happy, no matter where I stood with you. I still love you, and that affects me, because even though I'm not arou-" I put my hand to his lips, shushing him. He went quiet and stared at me.

"What kind of effect?" I asked him, pulling my hand away.

"That was all you got from that?" He said with his trademark smirk. I smiled with a laugh and he chuckled. I leaned forward and carefully kissed his cheek. When I pulled back, he look startled. I grabbed his hands and started playing with his rings.

"If we started over what would that mean? We're both different now." I said, twisting his black ring around his finger. It was a simple black band.

"Things, aspects, would be different, but with each other, that will never change. We're each other's first real loves. I was with Julia, but never in love with her. You were with K.C., but I don't think you guys were ever far enough to fall in love. We did." He said, as I kept my eyes on his hand.

"You talk a lot." I said. Before leaning over and kissing him. It was short and sweet. "If we do this, there are rules." I said and he just nodded. "You have to be on your meds 100%, like always. I don't want you crashing another car into a wall." I said and he smirked. "And, you can't suffocate me. We each need lives outside each other, and if that means hanging with, Alli, Adam, or Fiona every other weekend, so be it." I said, lacing his hand through myne, successfully pulling of the black ring I had been toying with and pulling it on to my finger. He nodded.

He then leaned over to kiss me back, and I felt, I don't know, I was just happy. I felt . . . shiny. It was coursing through me over and over again.


	6. Showdown

**Off of the promo, of course. Probably NOT what is going to happen, but hey a girl can dream! One week left . . . IM READY! **

I feel agitated, nervous, restless, troubled, and tense. It has been 2 weeks since I had seen or talked to Eli. My hands felt shaky as I joined the party, Alli's doing her best to keep my mind away from the situation but the bad thing about it is nothing can keep my mind away from it. _When is he coming back? Where did he go? Was there a carwash girl? What happened? Did he change his mind? Was his mind ever able to be changed? Oh god! Does he still like Imogen?_ I look over toward a staircase and see Imogen and Fiona alternating between kissing and talking and giggling.

"Maybe some air." I say as Alli hits mid-sentence, stopping her. She gives me this pitiful look, and I give her a look right back. She cracks a smile and waves me off, going and joining Dave, who wraps his hand around her waist. I smile as I wonder through the crowd and head outside stopping dead in my tracks as I reach the door. He looks up quickly and looks shocked as I slowly approach.

"Hi." I began not knowing exactly what to say. I was thrilled- ecstatic to see him, but his expression looks . . . not so much. I felt myself start to shake. "Why aren't you inside? I saw Imogen and Fiona." I say, pointing past me toward the stairs. He looks past me and smiles, making my heart jump and fall.

"I was waiting to see if you were here." He admitted making his Adams apple bob; he wringed his hands together nervously.

"Are you not happy to see me at all?" I question him. "If you want to not . . . I don't know! I can leave." I say, turning on my spot to leave before the tears flow. _I can't believe I was wrong._

"Wait! No, I am happy to see you. I just don't know what to say." He says his arm wrapping around my wrist.

"Well, what do you want to say?" I urge him, turning back toward him.

"That was a really good kiss." He says and I giggle at his responses. "So, do you want to get back together? Cause not to bring up bad times but I do recall you telling me that we were never getting back together." He says with his half- smile, half- smirk.

"Well, you were in a bad place and I was in a blind one." I say with some attitude gaining a smirk.

"So, about that kiss . . ." He trails of and I decide to grab some luck and I bend down and capture his attention with my *ahem* feminine wiles. Mainly I kissed him, but he did kiss me back. After a few seconds we separated, me now being on the bench.

"The was a really, really, really good kiss." He hinted.


	7. Games

**Summary**: Set at the end of the year, before finals and Jake hosts a study party which turns into a competition.

**Author's Note: **I've been writing this for thre- four hours. It is now four in the morning. Please enjoi this for me!

**Genre/s:** funny/friendships/romantic

**Story Type:** AU

**Rating**: (PG) for slight cussing

**Pairing**: Eli and Clare, Dave and Alli, Jake and Katie

**Disclaimer:** no ownership

* * *

We were all in Jake's and my living room, having a group 'study' session. We really should be studying, as Finals were coming up again, but none of us could concentrate. Eli was sitting behind me, propped up by the couch, as I rested between his legs, propped up by his chest, our hands wound together. Across from us were Jake and Jenna laughing at something. Alli was grabbing for the chips on the coffee table where all the drinks were, talk animatedly to Dave who was hold her hand as she talked on, making me smile. Katie was somewhere. I think she was in the kitchen with KC and Adam getting everybody new drinks, and as they came back Alli cheered as Katie gave her a coke.

"Hey guys!" Jenna called out as the drinks were being passed around. We all looked up at her as she sat down a few inches to my right and Alli filled in to her left, following with Dave, KC, Jake, Katie, and Adam ending up a Eli's and my right side. "Jake and I had an idea." She began, "Since studying is proving futile, why don't we play _never have I ever_." She propositioned.

"Oh, I know this game!" Alli says as Dave laughs and nods with her. We all smile at them, and Eli rests his chin on my head, "Lets say the last to stay in wins!" Alli declares as we all nod in agreement.

"Well at least we know who will win." He teases me, pulling a curl on my head as I look up and stick my tongue out at him. He smiles and gives me a quick peck on the lips. I saw Adam role his eyes playfully as I pulled away.

"I'll start!" I announced. Everyone smiled at me and held out ten fingers. I let go of Eli's to hold mine in front of me. "Never have I ever had sex." I said with a smile as Eli, Alli, Dave, Jenna, and KC all put a finger down.

"Alright there, Edwards. My turn. Never Have I ever been humiliated in public." He smirks at me as I put a finger, along with Katie, Alli, and Adam, down. I lean further into him and lay my head on his chest again.

"Okay, okay! Never have I ever. . . crap. Give me a second." Jenna thinks as we all laugh and take a drink. "Okay! I have one! Never have I ever had a purity ring." She says staring right at me.

"It's like you all are trying to get me out on purpose." I tease as I was the only one to put a finger down. "It looks like Eli was wrong and Jake might win!" I laugh along with most of the circle.

"Alright, hush, hush. It's my turn. Never have I ever kissed a girl." Alli smiles triumphantly, while all the guy's complain that that's not a fair question, while we girls laugh.

"I don't get why every loves this game so much but, Never have I ever sang in public." Dave says as I growl, as Eli chuckles behind me, seeing my finger go down.

"Now, never have I ever gone to the boiler room." KC say, looking at Alli, waggling his eyebrows, she stuck her tongue out at him as another finger on her left hand went down.

"This shall be fun! Never have I ever," He began, pausing to elbow KC. "dated or kissed KC." He finishes triumphantly. I tried to hide me putting a finger down and I could see Alli doing the same while Jenna just put hers down.

"Wait." Dave and Eli both said, and Eli went to grab my hand looking at the now one finger standing. Dave turned to look at Alli, who still had her hand hidden.

"You kissed KC?" Eli asked me, why KC looked at me, saying "You never told him?" at the same time. I choose to look for a scapegoat, and turned toward Alli,

"Why is your finger down?" I threw at her. She looked at me sheepishly and Katie started in.

"Okay I'm confused, what did Clare and Alli do with KC?" While Jake whispered under his breath, "This is fun." He laughed.

"You looked in my year book!" I accused him, while he shrugged.

"Will someone please tell me why Clare has a finger down?" Adam yelled out causing all our arguing voices to quiet down. "Now Clare, did you date or kiss KC?" He asked me, and I felt a blush creep across my face, with my answer being the former, and that made Eli ask why I never told him and made me answer that it didn't matter, which got KC riled up, and made Adam yell which got us all to quiet down again. "Alli, did you date or kiss KC?" and to my surprise as I never knew about it, she said kiss.

"Katie's turn!" Alli and I say at the same time, throwing the spot light from us, and I bring Eli's hand to my lips and place a kiss on it. He wrapped his other full hand around my stomach and I knew I was forgiven.

"Never have I ever worn flannel." She's says as Alli shudders at the thought, while Jake and Adam put a finger down.

"Okay, never have I ever been in a wreck." Adam says, leaning back as everyone looks toward Eli as he showed everyone him putting a finger down arrogantly.

"Okay, back to me!" I smile as I grab my drink to take a swig. "Never have I ever take drugs or any pills just to take them." I say as I look up at Eli. He smiles and shows that his fingers are the same as they were. But Katie and Jenna both put a finger down.

"Well mine has a question first." Eli states as I once again take a drink. "Is the Ravine a real place?" I think I inhaled rather than swallowed, causing me to choke. Everybody waited until the coughs subsided to ask me questions if I was all right. I assured them I was and KC answered that yes it was. "Okay! Never have I ever been to the ravine!" He says as I share a look with Alli and just like last time both of us tried to hide the blatant fact that both of us have lost a hand. "You have to be kidding me!" Eli says as Dave goes to look at Alli's missing hand.

"Eli, I think we both know nothing about our girlfriends!" Dave quipped. "When did you two venture to the mysterious ravine?" He says looking from me to Alli and back again.

"I just went to keep Alli company with Johnny." I said, annihilating any judgments coming my way. "and Alli was there for a date with Johnny." She gave me a rueful smile and Jenna started with her question.

"Well, this is exciting!" Alli smiles playfully at us all. "Never have I ever gotten drunk." She says and watches as KC's finger goes down.

"Umm. . . .Never have I ever had kissed two or more people in this room." Jenna says with a look around the room. Mine, along with Alli's, Jakes, and KC's finger goes down.

"Clare, aren't you a devil!" Adam tease as we all realize that I'm near to going out. I groan and fall back into Eli, who once again, chuckles at me.

"Well, never have I ever played basketball." Dave says in a rush as all of us look at him dumbfounded. "I don't have anything right now!" He exclaims as some shake our heads while Alli and Eli both put down a finger.

"Never have I ever hosted a radio show!" KC says proudly as Dave and Adam do that hand thing guys do while saying the radio show proudly.

"Never have I got angry at someone or shouted in public." Jake says watching Katie.

"Does that shouting have to be while you were arguing or angry with someone?" I ask him I fell Eli's chest shake as he laughs quietly and my elbow make the unfortunate move by clashing with his side.

"No, not really." Jake says with a shrug, I groan exasperated as I put down a finger, along with Alli, KC, Jenna, Katie, Adam, and Eli.

"Umm, never have I ever messed with a . . . . umm . . . . a sex toy." She says, not expecting anyone's fingers to go down, but to everyone's surprise except KC, Alli and I don't even try to hide it.

"Alright you partners in crime. What haven't you done?" Adam says, asking the question that floating in everybody's head. Alli shrugs and I say we plead the fifth, gaining a few laughs. "Never have I ever not been in a physical fight." Jenna, Katie, and I watch as Eli, Adam, Dave, KC, Alli, and Jakes fingers goes down.

"I'm out!" Alli announces, standing up. "I guess I'll get some more chips!" She volunteers, reaching for the nearly empty bowl and taking it with her. All of us laughed at her giddiness for the chips.

"Alrighty," I started with readjusting myself to lay my head on Eli' shoulder, "Never Have I ever lost a loved one." I say as Jenna, KC, Jake, Adam, and Eli's fingers went done one by one. Not soon after I felt a kiss on the top of my head.

"Never have I ever broken a bone." Dave says, and Katie and Eli's fingers disappear.

"Now who's losing?" I taunt him as I lift my head up and our lips connect mom a few seconds before I put my head back on his shoulder.

"Never have I ever cheated." Jenna says look accusingly at KC, as am I, along with Alli who has reemerged from the kitchen, glaring down at Dave.

"Who'd you cheat on, KC?" Adam asked as he saw Jenna's and my own look.

"Details aren't needed." I clipped off any response KC had.

"Clare, I've said I was sorry." KC pleaded across the circle and behind me I felt Eli sit up straighter and his upper body muscles tense.

"And I have forgiven you. Honestly." I say to him with a warm smile as Eli slightly relaxes.

"Okay, my turn, I guess." KC adds, feeling the change in the air. "Never have I ever been with one girl twice." KC smiles as Dave, Eli, and Jake make another finger disappear, leavening Eli with one finger and Jake and Dave with 4.

"Wait, weren't you with Jenna twice?" I point out to KC, who curses and that leaves him with one finger.

"Well, now. Looks like everyone is thinning out, besides Katie that is, who still has. . ." Jake trails off to check her hand, "still 6 left." We are look at her gapingly. "Never have I ever been on a team" Jake says, which knocks out KC, and knocks down Katie and Dave one.

"Alright, first scoring: Alli and KC are out, yes? Leaving Eli with 1, Clare with 2, Dave with 3, Jake, Adam, and Jenna with 4, and I in the lead with five. Now, Newer have I ever . . . gone to war with a best friend." Katie says even though it makes her lose one. But also kicks out Eli, puts everyone but Jake down one.

"My turn. . . . Never have I ever been wrongly accused of something." Adam decided, smirking at me. I glare at him as my very last finger disappears. But Jake and Dave also have to lose one. Eli moves us up to the couch where Alli and Dave relocated. Eli put his arm across my shoulders as I leaned into him, taking his other hand and twining it into mine.

"Alright." Jenna spoke proudly, lifting up her chin. "Never have I ever built something." She says smiling deviously at Jake. He did the eye pointing thing at her, as Katie readjust their hands to get a grab at the chip bowl.

"Never have I ever dated a sibling." Dave laughs out, Alli swatting him in the stomach, and I feel a blush creep across my face. Jake swears and is left at one.

"Alright, never have I ever been a DJ/singer." Jake jested, knocking both Jenna and Dave down and out. "Ha!" Jakes taunts Dave who just earned 5th place.

"Never have I ever seen a fight in person." Katie says with a shrug as Jake and Adam and Jenna put their fingers down, and Jake emits a new cuss word at him hitting ground zero. Leaving Jenna, Adam, and Katie vying for first place.

"Okay. Never have I ever had an eating disorder." Adam say as Eli whistles. "I know: low blow." But it still doesn't save Jenna as Katie and Adam are left: 2/4.

"Never have I ever not known how to play an instrument." Katie says smirking, which Eli and I laugh at.

"I play the bass. Never have I ever been dancing." He says, as I go to get myself a drink, Eli automatically following me. I hear Katie groan, meaning she went down one. Eli grabs my hand as we head into the kitchen, finding a cooler full of cokes, most likely KC's or Dave's and I grab two- passing one to Eli who opens his as I open mine.

"Thank you for hanging out with us tonight." I say with a cute grin. He smirk-smiles at me as he pulls my coke from my hands and puts ours down, before turning back toward me and wrapping his hands around my waist, pulling me into a hug. I lay my head down on his shoulder.

"Well, I wasn't going to say no. Though I don't the whole point for us coming together was actually achieved." He told me, rubbing circles into my back. I shrug.

"Doesn't matter. We are all having fun for once. It's nice." I admit before releasing him and nod back toward the living room, "Come on, let's see if Adam has won yet." I smirk and I grab my coke and his hand and lead him back though the hall way. As we enter we see Katie and Adam at one, both concentrating very hard.

"Never have I ever . . . won this type of game."

"God DAMNIT!" She hollers as we all start laughing. Eli puts his hands around my waist and I smile at Alli who is curled up beside Dave, who is looking at KC who is talking to Adam, who is laughing at Katie, who is talking to Jake and Jenna, who is watching Eli and I with a coy smile.

"Hey Jake?" I call out and he turns toward me. "I'm going to drive Eli and Adam home. Think you can clean up since this was your idea?" He smirks at me and waves me off.

"Jenna." Alli calls and she stretches, standing up. "Come on, Dave and I will give you a lift." Jenna grins as she grabs her bag and Jake waves KC and Katie out with the rest of us.

"This was fun." Alli announces for all of us as we go toward different cars. Her standing at the door of Dave's looking at us.

"We'll do it again." I smile over at her as I unlock Eli's and Adam's door on my mom's black car, since her and Glen won't be back until late and it's only 8:36 p.m.

"Very soon so I can beat Adam." Kate replies playfully stepping into the truck in front of Jenna and Adam laughs.

We all get in our cars and I feel Eli take my hand as the car comes to life, and Jake pulls out, then I do, and then Dave. Eli squeezes my hand and I smile. Definitely very soon.

* * *

**Loser - Winner: Alli, KC, Eli, Clare, Dave, Jake, Jenna, Katie, Adam!**


	8. You're the Problem

**Summary**: Based on that one promo where Eli tells Clare "Your the problem.".

**Author's Note: **I really have no idea how or why this scene is going on, but here is my therory!

**Genre/s:** funny/friendships/romantic

**Story Type:** AU

**Rating**: G

**Pairing**: Eli and Clare, Alli and Clare

**Disclaimer:** no ownership

* * *

"Eli!" She runs through the doors of Degrassi, out in the bright light, heading after her angry boyfriend who had just stormed off. "Eli, please!" She grabs at his jacket just enough to get a good enough grip to pull him toward her; to turn him around. "Talk to me." She pleads, her eyes shining and his burning. Two opposites who are completely in love with each other, but separated by miles of secrets. She pleads with him, trying to understand since that awful day with Campbell Saunders was found. "What's the problem?" She speaks softly, confused at how to deal with her boyfriend's temper tantrums.

"You're the problem." He all but yells, and it takes all of her not to flinch or burst into tears. Something breaks within her and she tears her eyes from his, looking away quickly to not show him how much his words did hurt. "I don't need a freaking therapist, Clare! I need my girlfriend!" He tells her in anger; it surrounded him like a thick cloud, suffocating him, leaving him alone and vulnerable.

"You need to talk to someone, Eli." Her voice is thick with hurt and she can't bring her eyes to meet his, even though her hand comes to his. "I thought we didn't keep secrets, anyway." Her subject change brings a suspicion to his eyes, his face changing as he treads carefully through her statement.

"We don't." He supplies as she finally looks straight at him, her eyes have turned hard, the liquid brimmed in her lashes as red dotted around her eyes.

"Who is Talia?" His face morphs and that answered her question- he had kept something from her, baring her from his life. He had shut her out and that finally made the tears flow. They ran down her cheeks as she furiously wiped them away. She turned from him again, forming her next sentence carefully. "You aren't alone, Eli." He looks at her, "You have a girlfriend that is in love with you. You have an amazing best friend who would take a bullet for you. You have Dave, and Cece and Bullfrog and Alli and Jake and so many more people then you can probably imagine." Her eyes meet his, the soft blue that he remembers from months of watching her. "But you're going down a road I can't follow." She pulls her hand away from his.

He watches her as she shakes her head, the sun bouncing off her blond streaks when she turns. She has run out of words or has nothing left to say. She looks at him once more and then she walks away. He watches her leave, watches the love of his life walk away, crying, and he can't find the will to go after her but he watches her go. Alli comes toward her, her arm wrapping instinctively arund her best friends shoulder and then she disappears into Alli's car and he stays after before heading to his own ride.

He climbs in the heated car and places his hands on the wheel before letting them drop to his sides. He looks out the window, at the shining sun and thinks of Clare's last words to him. _You're going down a road I can't follow._ Did she just break it off? Was she leaving him with the decision? Was it an ultimatum? "What are you doing, Eli?" He whispers to himself before collecting his bearings and throwing his car into drive after putting the key in.

* * *

He walks up the familiar drive at 7 pm. His hands stay in his pockets as he thinks if this is a good idea or should he call first. He looks up and sees her light on. A deep breath goes in and he brings his hand up hoping its Clare who opens the door. It is not to be, because as the door cracks open, his heart deflates. "Hey, man!" Jake says enthusiastically, welcoming him in with open arms. The lumberjack stands before him, backing up as Eli steps in from the dark of the sky and into the light of the ceiling fan.

"Hey, dude." He answers back, "You know where Clare is?"

"Oh, she's in her room." Eli heads forward to the stairs but stops when Jake's hand comes down on his shoulder. "Tread carefully." He advises. "She's been crying and stuff all afternoon with Alli." His hand flops down to his side. "Alli even banned me down here. I can't even get to my movies." He complains as he goes to eat the chicken on the counter. Eli grabs the banister with a deep breath that comes undone with every step.

* * *

"Jake, I said you-" Alli stops her tirade as soon as she sees Eli dark brown mop. She levels her eyes with his and he knows she knows everything. He also knows she knows he know. "What do you want?" Her voice is scathing and he knows she been through a lot with college and Dallas and Campbell and now this.

"I just want to talk to her." He replies and Alli doesn't back down.

"She's really upset Eli." He looks down. "Have you completely lost it?" His head jerks back up as he hears those word fly through her lips. "Clare has been there for you, no matter what! And you see a dead kid, Cam Saunders who was a kid I should've been there for, and go crazy? Why the hell did you cheat on Clare with a no name girl who is likely to end up in a half way house from what I've heard!" Her lips move so fast, he barely grasps one accusation before she moves onto the next. He sees a shadow move across her doorway.

His voice lowers down. "I never cheated on Clare, Alli. Why the hell would I?" He asks her in a rhetorical fashion. "And Talia just gave me something so I could forget about Campbell. I saw him dead. I found him, Alli." He runs a hand through his hair.

"Unbelievable." He hears her say and he is about to bite her head off but doesn't get the chance.

Clare comes into the hallway, he hair a bit disheveled and in sweats and a tee-shirt. "Alli, who are you-" She stops when her red-lined eyes land on her boyfriend. Her eyebrows draw together in confusion as she wonders what he's come to tell her as Alli retreats into Clare's room. Her voice, soft spoken and a little waterlogged, from crying he guessed, spoke to him. "What are you doing here?"


End file.
